GTU
by Rokuro no Smash
Summary: Quand rien ne va plus dans le monde de la musique . Il faut appeler un ancien délinquant qui est devenue la plus grande rock star du monde . mesdames et monsieur veuillez accueillir le grand ! Great, Teacher, Uzuamaki .
1. Chapter 1

Konoha

Un nom réputé à travers tout le pays , Ce n'est pas juste le nom d'une capital , C'est aussi un nom atribuer à l'école de musique la plus préstigieuse du pays du feu , Jamais il n'on prit de mauvais éléves , Est tous ceux qui sont sortie de cette école son devenue de grand virtuose dans le domaine musicale , Mais si avant cet établissement proposée toute les branche du métier musical , Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas , Le conseil qui s'occupe du bon fonctionement de l'école à décidé depuis longtemps que la musique classique devait trônez sur les autre arts de la musique , C'est cette décision qui ferra oublier le bonheur que l'on peut ressentir en jouant notre propre musique , Après ça les instruments qui nous faissais bouger on disparut des magasins de musique , T'elle que La Guitare , La Batterie , La Basse , Et bien d'autre encore , Aujourd'hui il ne rester plus que les Violons ,Trompette et Piano , Cela dure depuis plus de trois-ans

Mais aujourd'hui cela va changer

ooOoo

Ce batiment était beau par son architècture , Mais rien qu'en le regardant on sentez une mélancolie remplir nos coeurs ,Les mur d'enceinte était fait avec une pierre noir entourant le batiment en prenant la forme d'un carrée , Bien sûr le complexe était grand fessant à peu près la taille de quatre terrain de foot en largueur comme en longueur , Le sol était couvert par un parquet de dalle blanche qui menna jusqu'à l'école qui par ailleurs était faite avec la même pierre noir que les murs d'enceinte , L'entré laisser perplexe les passants , De grande collone sombre garder la porte vitré , En tout il y avais cinq colone parfaitement alligné qui montèrent la garde devant Konoha .

Bref , En poussant la porte en verre nous entrons dans un halle décoré de tableau montrant différend artistes exprimer leur talent pour la musique, Bien sûr il n'était représentez que les meilleurs dans leur domaine , En face de nous , nous voyons de loin l'accueil de l'établissement , Une jeune femme aux court cheveux noir avec des yeux de la même couleur , Une peau claire , Elle portait un tailleur sombre , Un rubant rouge était mit autour de son col .

Shizune Tokayoshi était son nom .

Au bout d'un couleur se trouver la salle du conseil , Comparée aux autre , Cet endroit était fait avec des murs brun claire , Une table blanche s'étendez le long de la salle , Il y avais en ce lieu les personne qui diriger l'école musical

D'abord celui que tous connaissez ici comme le gardien du code d'honneur de l'école , Neji Hyûga , La personne la plus jeune accepter à ce jour au sein du conseil , Jeune homme de vingt-sept ans grand artiste musicien c'était un virtuose du violon , Il avais remporter le concours national organisé chaque année , Pour mieux l'imaginer vous devez m'écouter

En taille il devez faire un-mètre-quattre-vingt-deux , Son tein était claire rendant son regard lavande encore plus perçant que d'habitude , Ses cheveux brun était attacher en une petite queue de cheval au milieux de son dos , Son visage laisser transparaitre un calme troublant ,Il portait comme la plupart de ses collègues un costume d'affaire noir avec l'emblème de sa famille celui-ci avait la forme d'une fl amme rouge au contours or .

Sa nature froide est autoritaire lui as value d'être reconue comme un digne membre du conseil .

Sur sa droite se trouver le très respecter Kakashi Hatake ancien professeur de l'établissement cet homme très apprécier de la plupart de ses collègue, Il était sans nul doute celui qui reprendrait la place de directeur si celui-ci venez à prendre sa retraite, D'apparence Kakashi avais quelque petite touche d'originalité comparée à son voisin Hyûga , Ses cheveux argenté n'était pas coiffer les laissant piquer vers le ciel , Son visage masquer par un masque qui le protéger des microbe , Personne ne savez vraiment pourquoi il cacher la partie basse de son visage mais la rumeur voudrais qu'il aurai des dents grosse comme-celle des lapins , Il montrer bien souvent son ennuie quand une réunion s'annoncer , Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimer rester assis sur sa chaise à ne rien faire , Il regretter souvent son ancien poste qui lui permettait d'avoir plus de contacte avec les élèves qu'il devait souvent aider , Mais à part ça c'était un très bon prof .

En continuant sur notre lancée nous tombon sur Danzo Shimura , L'un des plus vieux membre du conseil avec Hiruzen Sarotobi , Ses deux là se connaissez depuis longtemps vue qu'ils convoiter tous les deux la place de directeur , Mais c'était bien sûr Hiruzen qui avais compter le plus de voie pour accèdez au poste si alléchant de directeur de l'école Konoha , Danzo était un homme affichant un visage ferme et dépourvue de la moindre émotion , Son visage était parcourue de ride montrant que ses 55 ans n'était pas un menssonge , Sur son menton nous voyons une cicatrice en forme de croix lui donnant un air terrifiant surtout que la partie gauche de son visage était bander , Comme pour Kakashi personne ne savais pourquoi il avais mit ses bande médicinale , En plus de son costume noir comme de l'encre il avais une cane avec un lion en or ouvrant bien la gueule fixer au sommet , Le reste n'était rien de plus qu'un batton marron , En dernier nous avons le directeur de l'école de musique , Je vous ai déjà dit son nom , Je croit donc qu'une petite description s'impose quand même .

Un visage marquer par les années , Une peau ridée , Quelque grains de beauté était visible sur son crâne dégarnie , Ses dernier cheveux blanc former une sorte courone autour de sa tête , Quelque mèches tombersur sa nuque , Une petite barbichette le rendant plus sympatique , Il avais pour sa part un costume gris à cravatte noir avec l'emblème d'une flamme sur le revers du col qui contrairement à celle de Neji été rouge au contour sombre ,Dans sa main droite était présente une pipe en bois il la fit tappoter contre son cendrier pour y déposer un peu de cendre de son tabac .

-Bien nous pouvons donc commencer . Je remarque quelque absence , déclara le directeur en posant sa pipe

-Les autre n'ont pas pu venir à cause de problème personelle , répondit le plus jeune de la pièce

-Je voie , Bien nous devions voter pour savoir qui s'occuperais de la classe principal cette année . Combien avons nous de postulant Danzo ? demanda le plus vieux des deux

-Trois candidat se sont présentez pour le poste d'enseignant de la classe principal . Nous avons d'abord reçu le dossier d'Orochimaru Taka , J'ai pour ma part voter pour ce candidat d'une part parce qu'il à étudier dans notre établissement mais aussi pour sa réputation, expliqua le Shimura

-J'avais aussi envie de voter pour lui, Mais j'ai aussi lût qu'il avais était mêler à certaine enquète policière donc je suis contre , ajouta le Hyûga

-Moi aussi je suis contre , dit l'Hatake . J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui , C'est un très grand musicien mais ses manières d'agir avec les éléves sont loin d'être bénéfique pour leur moral

-La majorité à parler , Candidat reffuser , trancha le directeur

-Bien , ensuite nous avons Gaï Maito , Je suis contre , déclara t'il de suite en voyant la photo que Gai avais envoyer qui le montrer entrain de sourire avec le pouce en l'air

-Contre , suivie Neji en soupirant

-Je suis avec vous , répondit l'argenté

-La majorité à parler, candidat reffuser , répéta le Sarotobi

Leur attitude était dû au faite que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyait cette photo ridicule , Kakashi se sentait parfois gêner d'être associer à ce fou furieux accro à la danse .

-Dernière candidate , Hinata Hyûga , Elle as un dossier très intéressant , J'ai aussi vue son parcours , Une éléve modéle pour tous , Toujours les meilleur note , En plus elle à étudier ici donc je vote pour , expliqua Danzo

-Je suis aussi du même avis que Danzo , C'est une jeune fille très sérieuse je suis sûr qu'elle vas faire des merveille en tant qu'enseignante ici , suiva Kakashi

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Neji qui avais l'air pensif .

-Je suis , Pour , Est pas parce qu'elle fait partie de ma famille , C'est une très grande musicienne est aussi un professeur très compétant , Je suis sûr qu'elle serra parfaite pour ce poste , déclara le jeune homme aux yeux blanc

-La majorité à parler , Candidate accepter , dit Hiruzen en montrant Neji de l'index . Vous serrai celui qui lui annoncera la nouvelle

-Très bien je le ferrais , acceppta t'il en hochant la tête

Le noir prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder le directeur qui sentie tout de suite que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir

-Il faut encore que nous discution du choix d'assistant pour elle , Etant donner que personne n'a envoyer de dossier pour ce poste c'est à vous que revient la tache d'en choisir un , rappela le Shimura

Une penser rapide parcoura le lobe frontal du vielle homme , Il ricana mentalement en songeant à _Lui _.

-J'ai bien penser à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si il acceptera , soupira le vielle homme

Tous sans exception haussèrent un sourcil en entendant de la bouche du directeur de l'école que quelqu'un n'aimerais pas enseigner dans leur établissement .

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Danzo . Est-ce que nous sommes pas assez bien pour cette personne ?

-Je ne sais pas trop , répondit avec un certain malaise le directeur aux cheveux gris . C'est le meilleur musicien que je connait , Mais il est très tétu donc je ne sais pas si il se ferra à ce poste

-Si c'est quelqu'un qui peux aidé nos élèves à progresser je pense que nous devrions appeler cette personne , déclara Kakashi avec intéret

-Très bien je vais le contacter ce soir , Nous avons d'autre sujet à traiter ? demanda Hiruzen

-Oui nous devons encore décidé qui devra organisée le concours de chant qui aura lieu dans deux semaine , répondit Neji en feuilletant quelque dossier

-Je pense que nous devrions laisser cette tache à notre nouvelle enseignante , Cela l'aidra à se familiarisé avec notre école ainsi qu'avec nos élèves , proposa Danzo

-Bonne idée j'approuve , suivie le masquer

-Moi aussi , dit l'Hyûga

-La séance est lever , déclara le directeur de l'établissement en se levant avec ses colègues

Une fois que les document important fut ranger avec leur chaise tous partirent sur ses bonne paroles , Aucun d'entre eux n'oublia leur parapluie par ce temps de chien , La pluie tomber souvent sur cette region , Mais ceci passer au second plan avec tous les problèmes que pouvez rencontrer les gens

ooOoo

Une fois rentrée chez lui neji rangea son parapluie avant que son majordome ne lui hote son manteau , Une fois ceci fait le jeune homme aux yeux blanc avança dans sa vaste demeure , saluant au passage les membre de sa famille , Neji était très respecter auprès des sien , Un musicien de talent , Un jeune homme sérieux avec un travail haut-placée , Oui Neji Hyûga dégager une aura qui forcer le respect , Une fois arriver dans son salon il prit place sur son canapé blanc nuage , Sortant ces dossier les plus important il prit son portable en main en composant le numéro noter sur la fiche d'emploie , Après le traditionel bip sonnore la personne qu'il voulez joindre lui répondit

-Domaine Hyûga nord,je vous écoute, déclara une voix grave

-Je suis Neji Hyûga, Je souhaiterais parler à ma soeur Hinata Hyûga , répondit le brun

Quelque minute plus tard ce fut une voix douce est féminine qui lui répondit .

-Allô Neji ?

-Bonsoir Hinata ,je t'appel pour te dire que tu est reçus à l'école de musique de Konoha , annonça son frère avec une voix un peu détacher

-Je doit commencer quand ? demanda t'elle tout de suite

-Lundi à sept-heure ne soit pas en retard , renseigna t'il

-Très bien merci , remercia t'elle poliment avant de raccrocher

Le jeune homme ne prit pas en compte le fait que sa propre soeur venez de lui raccrocher au nez , De toute façon il la verais bien lundi alors pas la peine de rappeler , En plus il avais beaucoup de travail .

ooOoo

Dans le bureau du directeur c'était une autre ambiance , Il avais l'air nerveux regardant son téléphone avec quelque regard fuyant , Il se triturais les doigts ne sachant pas dans quoi il s'embarquer d'ailleur ses pensées n'était pas très positif .

(_Mais pourquoi à t'il fallut que je parle de lui ?! j'aurais mieux fait de me taire , Déjà qu'il ne vas pas me facilité la tache avec sa réputation , Si les autre le voie , Hoooo je donne pas chaire de ma peau , Bon allez courrage Hiruzen tu t'ai mi dans la mouise à toi de t'en sortir _)

Il saisi le combinet avec un élant de courrage, Il composa vite fait le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur depuis le temps , Il entendit que sa sonnez , Son courrage commencer déjà à partir .

-Allô ? demanda une voix endormit

-Naruto c'est toi ? demanda à son tour le vielle homme

_-Ca dépend ta besoin de fric ? se méfia la voix encore sommenolente _

L'homme aux cheveux gris plissa les yeux en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi méfiant à son âge , et être aussi près de ses yen .

-Non pas du tout , soupira le directeur . Enfaite je voudrais te proposer un poste de professeur assistant

_-Hum je toucherais beaucoup de zéros ? questiona t'il en se réveillant un peu _

-Je sais très bien que l'argent ne t'intéresse pas en priorité , rappela le plus vieux .Tu sais j'avais toujours espèrer que tu reviendrais

_-Je sais pas trop grand-père , l'idée d'enseigner me plait , Mais faudrait que je me trouve un appart dans le coin est avec les prix en ce moment , argumenta la voix _

-Je te logerais , Est nourirais, gratuitement en échange tu enseigne la musique dans mon école , répliqua d'une traite le Sarotobi en souriant

Un long silence s'en suivie , Avant que le vielle homme entende quelque bruit ressemblant à des plainte , Puis quelque gémissement étrange qui sortirent du combinet donnant des rougueur au vielle homme qui reconue les bruit que faisait une jeune fille , qu'est-ce que faisait le blond ?

_-Je peux venir quand ? demanda Naruto _

-Essaye de venir pour demain ou dimanche si tu peux , Ta première journée c'est lundi mais ne tinquiète pas tu serra logé bien avant , répondit Hiruzen en souriant

_-Bon ok grand-père j'arrive par le premier avion , répondit la voix du jeune Naruto en riant légèrement _

-Avion ? mais attend une seconde Naruto où tu te trouve ? demanda avec panique le vielle homme

_-Tu voie ce qui arrive quand tu m'appel jamais ? Bref je suis a Suna la plus grande plage du monde , expliqua t'il en riant de bon coeur _

-Naruto ! tu te rend compte du prix d'un appel longue distance ! s'exclama le vielle homme en se levant d'un bond

_-Bon j'y vais encore merci grand-père ! remercia le jeune homme en raccrochant _

La bouche grande ouverte , Les yeux dans le même état, Mais il préfèra soupirer plutôt que de risquer une crise cardiaque , Ah ce petit lui en ferra voir de toute les couleur , Le directeur Hiruzen se surprit à sourire à cette penser , Lundi les élèves ne vont pas en revenir , Vue ce qu'ils les attend il ferrait peux t'être mieux de les prévenir

ooOoo

Le weekend passa très vite pour les élève de l'école de musique , devant le portail fermer avec comme toujours une pluie tombante mouillant tout espoir d'être au sec , Une fois qu'il fut l'heure la grille sombre coullissa doucement , Laissans enfin les élèves entrée alors qu'ils était tremper d'eau , Une fois dans le halle d'entrée où il y avais l'accueil tous le monde se mit en ligne devant la jeune femme aux yeux noir qui garder l'entrée ,Pour passer shizune il fallait remettre une carte numérique prouvant son appartenance à l'école musicale , Une fois vérifier elle autorisa l'assembler des jeune gens à passer derrière elle , Une fois la deuxième sonnerie sonner tous le monde était dans leur classe respectif

Mais il y en avais une particulière , Les meilleur été rassembler dans ce lieu , La classe principal , Spécialement conçue pour réunir la crême de la crême en matière de talent musicale .

Les meilleur musiciens ,Chanteur , Danseur , Mais pour vous donner une idée du niveaux qu'il fallait avoir pour pouvoir faire partie de cette classe .

Une seule fausse note signifier un transfers immédiat dans la classe Ahonoka , C'était les pire élèves qui composer celle-ci , enfin quand je dit les pire je ne veux pas parler des Bad Boy ou encore de jeune gens ayant un comportement mauvais , Non je veux dire par-là qu'ils on tous était mauvais dans une seule matière pour finir ici .

Ils n'était pas mauvais loin de là mais le fait est que si on as des lacune dans certaine matière on finissez ici , Il y avais en tout 5 éléves dans Ahonoka .

Dans la classe principal il y avais en tout douze prodige En plus de cela la classe des mauvais était confier à un prof différent par jour vue que aucun d'entre eux ne c'était porter volontaire pour s'occuper des cas difficille , Autant dire qu'ils était les laisser pour contre , Je m'égard un peu là je pense .

Allons voir les meilleur de cette année .

Les salle de classe ressembler plus à des auditoriume

Le batiment contenez en tout sept salle de ce genre , Bien sûr la meilleur était réserver à la classe principal qui attendez leur nouvelle prof avec impatience .

Vous pensez que les bon s'entendez bien entre eux ? , Hum grave erreur , Aucuns élèves n'était gentils quand celui-ci se croyez superieur à n'importe qui .

Comme par-exemple le jeune mais pourtant tallentueux Sasuke Uchiwa , Savant jouerde n'importe quel instrument , Une voix d'ange fesant chavirer les coeurs , Un compositeur de génie ainsi qu'un charme indiscutable, Même si le dernier point ne semble pas important l'image compte non ?

Il y avais aussi les plus belle jeune femme dans cette classe , Comme Karin Ishiba la beauté volcanique qui ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds , Elle faissait souvent entendre sa voix que ce soit dans un concours de chant ou pour crier sur les être qu'elle considère comme inférieur à son talent qu'elle croyait sans égale féminin .

La magnifique Shion Kamira la noblesse emballer dans du snobisme, Avec un large ruban d'égoïsme qui la rendait aussi insuportable qu'une petite soeur piquant les jouets des autres .

Sakura Haruno une belle jeune fille qui pourtant ne montre jamais le moindre sourire , Etant une nouvelle personne ne savait ce qu'elle savait faire , Bien que Karine et insinuer qu'elle soit muette et incompétante sans aucune preuves valide .

Il y avais aussi la mignonne Tenten Naiki qui garder en tout point le silence , Elle aussi était nouvelle à Konoha et avais eu la chance d'être accepter pour suivre le programe de danse mais elle savait qu'un seul pas l'enverai à Ahonoka .

Pour finir nous avons la séduisante Temari Subaku , Une jeune femme déjà promu à un grand avenir grâce à son père qui finnance la plupart des projet de l'école , Cette classe à était payer avec l'argent de sa famille .

Mais n'allait pas vous imaginer que l'Uchiwa était enfermer dans un harem il y avais aussi des représentant masculin .

Nous avions d'abord le grand pianiste Shikamaru Nara qui pourtant rester le plus feignant de tous malgré son talent de pianiste qui était l'un des plus réputé dans sa famille .

Ensuite nous avons le très grand compositeur Shino Aburame en qui le conseil place de grand espoirs dans ses texte musicaux qui on déjà intéresser de nombreux artiste très connue .

Ensuite un grand trompétiste que j'appellerais Kankuro Subaku qui comparer à sa soeur ne porte pas son rouge à lèvres là ou il faudrait , C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voie un homme avec le visage peint en violet au niveaux des sourcil .

il y avais aussi Sai Yukistu le violoniste très convoiter par Danzo qui as souvent parler de son projet d'offrir des cours particulier à ce jeune homme qui avais d'après lui un avenir lumineux dans le métier .

Dans les plus discret nous avions Suigetsu Stuba , Qui ne se démarquer pour l'instant dans aucun domaine particulier étant donner qu'il était nouveaux , Il as tout même réussie à énerver Karin dès le premier regard .

Pur finir le nouveau de cette classe j'ai nommée Konohamaru le petit fils du directeur qui pour sa part était heureux de faire partie de l'élite , Il voulait surtout faire plaisir à son grand-père qui l'avait inscrit pour déveloper son talent pour le chant .

Bien tous le monde est présent on dirait il ne manque plus que les profs

ooOoo

Sous une lourd couche d'eau tombante une personne courrais comme un dératter en débalant mille insulte contre la météo d'aujourd'hui , Il vit un abris de bus , Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il arrêta de maudire la pluie pour se mettre à l'abris , Une fois ceci fait il inspecta les lieux avec une vision d'aigle .

-Si je me souvient bien c'est la prochaine à droite , mumura t'il pour lui même avant de reprendre sa course

ooOoo

-Nous sommes encore loin Tosai ? demanda une voix féminine

-Nous arrivons devant mademoiselle , répondit poliment une voix grave

C'était un vieux chauffeur avec des sourcils blanc épaie cachant ses yeux , Son crâne chauve été couvert par une casquette de chaffeur officiel, Sa barbe été épaisse et touffue masquant ainsi la partie basse de son visage tout en lui donnant de faux airs de père-noël qui été demasquable à son costume gris . 

Sur la banquette arrière se trouver une femme Entrain de consulter quelque note dans son téléphone

Une peau faisant penser à de la porcelaine précieuse , Un visage angélique qui n'afficher cependant aucune émotion , De grand yeux blanc trompeur sur une éventuelle cécité , Sa chevelure bleu nuit descendant le long de ses reins , Des forme armonieuse est épanouie qui contribuer à son charme , Une poitrine assez imposante fesant un bon bonnet F , Ces vêtements était très chic , Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une veste sombre mise par-dessus , Le col était fermer par un rubant bleu parfaitement bien nouer , Elle avais mit une jupe classique de couleur sombre comme sa petite veste , Des collant noir avec des escarpins de la même couleur , Pour finir elle avait mit sur la revers de sa manche droite le symbole de sa famille .

Bien sûr que c'était une très belle femme , N'importe qui tomberais fou amoureux d'elle , Dommage que son coeur ne soit qu'une forteresse de glace jusque là imprenable , Une fois que son chauffeur arrêta le véhicule elle prit sa veste de tailleur qu'elle enfilla en vitesse sans oublier de prendre son parapluie pour évité d'être mouiller par ce temps de chien , Elle se dirigea avec une démarcher assurer vers le hall , Une fois qu'elle fut arriver en face de Shizune elle demanda poliment de la conduire jusqu'au directeur , La jeune femme aux cheveux sombre accepta dans un mouvement de tête , Après quelque minutes de marche qui résona à travers les couloirs vide ils arrivèrent devant la double porte du bureau d'Hiruzen , La noir ouvrit la porte laissant hinata passer , La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd alors que la brune avança de quelque pas avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau du directeur Sarotobi qui fumer tranquillement sa pipe en souriant .

-Bonjour mademoiselle Hyûga , C'est un plaisir de vous revoir , déclara t'il avec courtoisie 

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son nouveaux supérieur

-Je suis très fière d'avoir était choisie pour le poste de professeur , répondit t'elle avec un ton calme

-Je t'en prie assis toi nous devons discuter de certaine chose , demanda t'il en montrant une chaise en cuir sombre

Hinata prit place comme on lui avais demander tout en retirant son tailleur qu'elle posa sur le dossier de la chaise , Elle colla ses jambe ensemble tout en se tenant bien droite, Joignant ses mains sur ses cuises, Elle planta son regard lavande dans les iris onix du vielle homme qui retenna un frisson devant le froid qui se dégager de la jeune femme .

-Bien tout d'abord je doit te confier la tache d'organiser le concours de chant annuel qui devra avoir lieu dans deux semaine , expliqua t'il en tendant une pille de papier .

-Je me rappel de ce genre de petite compétition, Je me demande si ça as évoluer depuis le temps , songea t'elle en parcourant les feuille avec son regard blanc

-Pas vraiment non . Le gagnant serra comme toujours élue meilleur voix , répondit t'il en soupirant légèrement

-Je voie , Bien si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire je vais rejoindre ma classe , déclara t'elle en se levant

-Eh bien l'assistant qui devez te seconder n'est pas encore arriver, Tu ne souhaiterais pas l'attendre un peu ? demanda t'il en croisant les bras

-Je ne préfére pas non, Si il est en retard il vaux mieux le virée , répondit-elle sèchement avant de prendre ses affaires . Veuiller m'excusez

Sur ses mots elle partis simplement laissant le vielle homme soupirer dans sa barbe , Cette jeune fille était un modèle de perfection pour beaucoups , Mais ce caractère digne d'une banquise n'était pas vraiment ce que Hiruzen aurai imaginer , Surtout que avant la jeune Hyûga avait l'habitude de sourire à tous le monde le temps de sa scolarité , Il laissa tomber ses impression en regardant la pendule faire son bruit infernal .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? demanda t'il sans attendre de réel réponse 

ooOoo

Dans le hall Shizune avais reprit sa place en restant comme toujours assise le regard planter sur l'entrée de Konoha , Elle n'attendait pas vraiment que quelqu'un rentre vue que les cours avez commencer depuis vingt minutes déjà et les absent ce faissait rare ici , Mais sa surprise fut de taille quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas , C'est alors qu'une espèce de tache orange arriva devant elle avec une vitesse déconcertante , En y regardant de plus près c'était juste un jeune homme essoufler et tremper , Il avait les mains sur ses genoux et la tête baisser ainsi que le souffle court indiquant qu'il venait de courir .

-Quel temps de chien ...marmona la voix du jeune homme mouiller

-Je peux vous aidez ? demanda poliment la jeune femme aux yeux sombre

La personne en face d'elle passa une main dans sa tignasse tremper pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière tout en se relevant , La femme aux cheveux noir pu détailler son interlocuteur.

Il avais les cheveux dorée chose plutôt rare dans cet région, ceux-ci était mouiller et plaquer en arrière et la longueur allez jusqu'à ses épaules , Il avais le tein halé chose encore plus rare dans le coin vue que le soleil n'aimer pas montrer le moindre rayons , Pour voir le monde il avais deux yeux de couleur saphir qui lui donner un regard profond , Il avais aussi des sorte de cicatrice en forme de moustache sur les joues qui lui donner un air sauvage , Sa tenue se composer d'une paire de basket orange à semelle blanche , Un jean bleu foncée attacher avec une ceinture marrons avec une boucle en forme de médiatore en or , Il avais mit un t-shirt orange un peu sombre qui maintenant était légèrement transparent laissant voir quelque abdominaux , Par dessus il avais rajouter une veste de costume noir avec les manches un peu retrousser laissant voir un bracelet rouge attacher autour de son poignet droit , Il portait dans son dos un sac en forme de guitare ce qui intrigua grandement la Takayoshi .

-Je doit voir le vieux pour un job , répondit t'il en soufflant un bon coup

Elle inclina la tête à l'entente du mot *vieux*

-Pardon ? demanda t'elle perdu

-Le directeur c'est bien papy Hiruzen non ? , demanda t'il à son tour

Shizune ne pouvais que froncer les sourcils devant le manque de respect du jeune inconnue devant elle qui souriez comme un idiot , Sourire qui le rendit très charmant pendant un très court instant avant d'être renvoyer au rang d'idiot .

-Vous êtes ? questionna t'elle avec un ton plus doux

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki , répondit-il avec fièrté

Elle consulta l'emploie du temps du directeur avant de trouver le nom du blond , Elle lui demanda de la suivre ce qu'il accepta avec joie , En arpentant les couloir blanc la jeune femme jettez quelque coups d'oeil curieux en direction de ce Naruto , Il marcher avec une souplesse incroyable et semblez même décontracter comparer à la plupart des personne qui marcher dans ce bâtiment , D'habitude tous le monde et soit très sérieux soit très nerveux mais lui avais l'air d'être chez lui , Une fois arriver en face de la porte le jeune homme tremper l'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse , Il avais maintenant l'air assez remonter ce qui inquiéta la brune qui penser déjà que cet individue allait s'en prendre à leur directeur .

-Ben il et super ton accueil le vieux ! grogna l'Uzumaki . Je suis mouiller de la tête aux pieds , Et toi tu ne prend même pas le peine de te lever pour me dire bonjour !

La surprise passer le vielle homme soupira devant l'attitude du jeune homme aux yeux bleu mais il le fut encore plus devant l'espèce de câlin qui lui offrit en riant .

-Mais à part ça je suis content de te voir grand-père , déclara t'il en souriant

Le Sarotobi sourit à la marque d'affection de son ancien éléves , Il y répondit de manière maladroite tout en esquissant une petite moue en sentant que son costume commencer lui aussi à être mouiller , Se sentant de trop la jeune femme aux cheveux noir fermit la porte pour laisser les deux hommes seuls .

-Content de te revoir aussi Naruto ça fait si longtemps , déclara Hiruzen en serrant le blondinet dans ses bras

Après avoir bien câliner l'Uzumaki prit place dans la chaisse qui lui était déstiner en posant son sac avec soin parterre , La personne âgé remarqua la drôle de forme du sac ce voyage et leva un sourcil.

-Tu as encore ce vieux truc ? demanda surprit le directeur de Konoha

-Tu porte bien ta pipe en bois depuis que je te connait toi, .rétorqua Naruto en soupirant

Voyant que le sujet n'avais pas l'air d'enchanté le jeune blond le 3 éme directeur de Konoha tira un dernier coup sur son objet à tabac avant de le laisser dans le cendrier .

-Tu es l'assistant de Hinata Hyûga tu t'occupera de la classe principal avec elle , nforma l'homme aux cheveux blanc

-Je suis le second ? c'est quoi mon boulot enfaite ? questionna le blond en croisant les bras

-Eh bien pour faire simple tu fait ce qu'elle te dit , répondit le Sarotobi

-Comme un pauvre toutous en bref , constata platement le Uzumaki en soupirant fortement

-Ne t'en fait pas si je trouve un meilleur poste je te le donnerai , rassura le vielle homme avec une mine réjouie

-Bon ok , accepta Naruto en se levant subitement . Je doit allez dans quelle salle ?

-Tu peux pas te tromper c'est ton ancienne classe , assura Hiruzen en se replongeant dans ses dossiers

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or partis en fredonant un air joyeux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui , Mais quelque minutes passèrent durant les qu'elle le directeur ne se sentie pas à l'aise c'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa comme sa main droite sur son crâne chauve .

-C'est pas vrais ! j'ai complétement oublier que les classe on était déplacer pour rénovation ! s'exclama le vielle homme

Il fixa la double porte en bois massif en priant pour que le jeune musicien se trompe de porte sur le chemin .

-Pitié faite qu'il n'aille pas dans Ahonoka , supplia le Sarotobi en se mordant nerveusement le pouce

ooOoo

Dans la salle de la classe principal un silence pessant était présent

La plupart des jeune filles qui composer le groupe était soit muette soit arrogante et donc se croyez supérieur à tous le monde rendant les discution soit rare ou encore trop rapide

Les garçon n'était pas tous parreil mais il fallait avouer que Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas le dernier quand il fallait dire du bien de sa famille

Mais bref passons

La porte s'ouvrit enfin , Le bruit répété des talons tappant contre le sol résona dans les oreilles musicale présente , La jeune femme Hyûga arriva , Sa démarche fier montrer bien sur son assurance devant ses éléves qui la dévisager sans honte apparente , Tous le monde la reconnut évidement , Une musicienne de son calibre ne passer pas innarperçu , Elle monta sur la scène pour faire face au petit génie de la musique de cette année Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler

-Je suis votre nouveaux professeur je m'appel Hinata hyûga, A partir de maintenant nous allons travailler ensemble mais soyons bien d'accord je suis là pour rendre les meilleurs encore meilleur pas pour rendre les plus médiocre moins médiocre, Est ce bien claire pour tous le monde ? ...déclara t'elle avec une voix forte remplit d'autorité

Tous firent oui de la tête pour confirmer qu'ils avez comprit

Une seule faute est c'est la porte , Rien de neuf sous le soleil enfaite

Dans un silence d'igne d'une église Hinata sortis le programe de la journée de son sac

-Bien commençons...ordona t'elle alors que tous se levèrent

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps dans la salle en face notre jeune assistant musicien se trouver devant une porte qui contrairement aux autre était d'une couleur peu commune , Un orange qui avais l'air d'avoir bien vécue vue qu'il avais quelque trace noir autour de la poignet , Pour Naruto cette porte représenter beaucoup , C'était derrière elle que son amour pour la musique était née , Il sourit bêtement avant de finalement ouvrir la porte avec entrain

-Bonjour à tous ! ...s'exclama t'il en souriant

Une fois son entrée faite l'Uzumaki détailler l'endroit , C'était l'une des salle les plus petite de tout le bâtiment, Enfaite elle ressemblez plus à une classe normal que les autre , Il y avais de la place pour une vingtaine d'élèves pas plus , Les mur était pein de manière étrange , Le plafond était bleu ciel , Le mur de droite était rose , Celui de gauche rouge , Le mur au fond était orange , Le sol lui était marrons d'un coter et violet de l'autre , Cela donner presque l'impression de vivre dans un arc-en-ciel

Il y avais aussi quelque pupitre vide mais d'autre était occuper par cinq personne

La première d'entre elle était une jeune fille , l'Uzumaki la trouva jolie sur le coup , Il détailla son visage un peu cacher par une mèches de cheveux blonde qui masquer son oeil gauche , L'autre oeil était bleu ciel offrant un regard discret sur le monde qui l'entourer , Elle portez une paire de basket blanche à semelle bleu marine , Un jean bleu claire , Un sweat mauve avec la capuche rabattue sur sa tête cachant la vue sur son crâne

La deuxième personne été cette fois -ci masculine , C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille , Il dévisager le blondinet avec une paire d'yeux noir remplit de surprise , Il portez des basket noir avec une bande rouge sous la semelle , Un jean bleu brute attacher avec une ceinture brune avec une boucle carée , un t-shirt sombre couvert par une veste marrons , Ces dent était un poile trop grande vue que l'assistant de la prof voyez ses canines dépasser de sa bouche

En troisième nous avions un garçon qui avais les yeux braquer sur lui , Deux bille sombre , Des cheveux coupe au bol était noir eux aussi ,Il portait des chaussures orange avec une semelle blanche , Un pantalon bleu claire , un pull à col rouler vert sombre claire , Enfaite il était physiquement impossible de raté l'ados de loin avec son style personelle

Dans la quatrième position nous avons un jeune homme plutôt grand comparer aux autre , Une grande carrure le fessant passer pour une armoir à glace , Ces cheveux orange en bataille lui donner un petit coter rebelle qui contraster avec son visage endormit , Le tein halé comme le prof aux cheveux d'or , Ces yeux était fermer vue qu'il dormais comme un loir sur son bureau , Il portait des basket noir avec une semelle blanche , Un pantalon bleu claire , Et un large sweat gris foncée sur le quel était marquer sur le torse les lêtres suivante , D.E.A.H.T , Naruto le trouva plutôt détendu

En dernier il y avais encore un jeune garçon , Les cheveux rouge court en bataille , La peau blanche , Un regard émeraude qui le fixer de la même manière qu'un tueur en série qui aurai fini dérrière les bareaux , Il avais des tennis rouge à semelle marrons , Un pantalon bleu sombre , Un sweat rouge clair avec la capuche pendouillant dans son dos , Il avais l'air surprit de voir Naruto ici

-Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda d'une petite voix la blonde

-Je suis votre prof assistant ! répondit joyeusement le blond en allant en direction du bureau

-On va avoir un prof ?! se réjouissa le vert en se levant

-Ben oui comme tous le monde ...assura le Uzumaki en faisant monter un sourcil

Le jeune homme avais l'air déconcerter devant la réaction des élèves , Le garçon avec la coupe au bol avais l'air heureux comme jamais , La seule fille de la classe elle semblez paniquer et se triturer les doigts en rougissant pour ressembler à une tomate , le petit brun lui était entrain d'imiter une statue figer sur place en laissant sa bouche ouverte en grand , le orange lui continua de dormir avec le sourire aux lèvres visiblement entrain de faire un beau rêve , Le roux lui avais la bouche grande ouverte ainsi que du mal à cligner des yeux , Tous ça sous les yeux interogateur du jeune professeur qui se gratta la nuque .

-J'ai dit une connerie ou quoi ? murmura le guitariste

Une fois que le vert eu fini de sauter partout le silence reprit ses droit lentement , Tous avez les yeux braquer sur l'Uzumaki , oui même l'endormit le fixer maintenant , Naruto sourit doucement avant de prendre place dans la chaise en bois tout en prenant soin de mettre ses pieds sur la table .

-Bien puisque la prof et pas encore arriver on va déjà faire les présentation , déclara le blond en regardant la jeune fille qui se triturer les doigts . Tu veux bien commencer ?

Elle se leva d'un bond tout en se tenant les jointure , Sa seule pomette visible était rouge signe qu'elle était embarasser d'être le centre d'attention de la classe

-J-je m-m'appel ...Ino Yamanaka ! dit t-elle avant de s'assoir en vitesse

Une timide donc , Fut la seule impression que Naruto retira pour l'instant , Il bifurqua son regard océan sur le petit brun qui se leva simplement .

-Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka , déclara t'il en souriant joyeusement

Il as l'air amical lui constata le nouveau prof assistant , Quand ce fut au tour du petit kangourou de toute à l'heure l'Uzumaki sentait déjà qu'il allait le regretter .

-Je m'appel Rock Lee je suis très heureux de vous recontrer monsieur ! s'exclama t'il avec du feu dans les pupille tout en s'inclinant

Il manque pas d'énergie lui , Le blondinet observa le garçon endormit , Ces yeux couleur ambre au passage semblait lutez de toute leur force pour ne pas se baisser .

-Je m'appel Jugo Adekari monsieur , Ravis de vous recontrer , dit-il en baillant légèrement

Lui il manque de sommeil , S'amusa t'il à pensée avant de fixer le dernier élèves qui ne l'avais pas quitter des yeux depuis tout ta l'heure

-Je m'appel Gaarra Subaku , déclara t'il avec un ton sombre

Lui il est flippant , Pensa le blond en frissonant ,Il se leva de sa chaise avant d'attraper quattre craie de différente couleur , Il se mit à mettre des couleur sur ce tableau noir

-On va passer une année ensemble , On va apprendre tout ce qu'il faut sur la musique , Sur le chant , La danse ,La composition , Et même un mélange des trois ! annonça t'il en souriant . Tout ça pour faire de vous les plus grand musiciens du pays

Ses belle promesse auras eu le don de donner des visage surprit aux élèves dans son dos qui se regardèrent entre eux pour essayez de comprendre si c'était vrais ou une mauvaise blague

-Mais monsieur nous sommes les pire élèves de Konoha , souffla Kiba avec tristesse

-Qui as dit ça ? demanda l'Uzumaki en tournant la tête en arrière

-Ben tout le lycée pense que la classe Ahonoka et la pire de toute , répondit le petit brun en baissant les yeux

-Faut pas les écoutez ! dit le prof en retournant à son oeuvre

-Mais ils ont peu t'être raison , regarder Jugo par exemple il à était inscrit pour être pianiste , Mais il peux pas en toucher un seul sans qu'il s'écroule ! raconta l'Inuzuka en regardant l'orange dormir

Le blond pouffa tout seul avant de regardez Jugo endormit sur son bureau avec un doux sourire inscrit sur son visage , Il retourna à ce qu'il faissait en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème que cet ados ne sache pas toucher un piano .

-Puis y'a Ino qui est inscrit au chant, Elle s'est évanouie au premier cours ! expliqua t'il alors que la Yamanaka rougissez à vue d'oeil

Le vert sauteur se leva avant que Kiba ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler de son problème , Apparement certaint préfèrer parler pour eux même .

-Moi je me suis inscrit en danse, mais le truc c'est que je suis maladroit , avoua t'il gêner

L'uzumaki se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres avant de fixer le rouquin qui lui rendit son regard .

-Et toi c'est quoi ? demanda tranquillement le prof aux cheveux d'or

Le rouge grogna avant de croiser les bras .

-Je voulais devenir chef d'orchestre mais ces abrutie du conseil on dit que j'avais aucun talent alors il m'ont coller ici ! répondit t'il en serrant sa machoire

Naruto baissa la tête en soupirant , il se mit à sourire avant de rire , il continua de rire de bon coeur avant de regarder tour à tour ses éléves .

-Incroyable ! souffla t'il avec joie . Je suis tomber dans la meilleur classe

Tous les élèves le fixer avec les yeux grand ouvert , Le blond musicien croisa la bras sur son torse en leur offrant un grand sourire qui le rendit très charmant à l'oeil de la seule fille présente.

-Je vais faire de vous les meilleur , Avec moi vous allez connaitre la musique , Avec moi vous aurais bientôt l'impression de voler à chaque pas , Ces belle promesses je les tiendrais avec mon nom d'artiste ...

Il se mit sur le coter pour dévoiler son oeuvre dessiner à la craie , Sur ce tableau noir était écrit en, Jaune , Bleu , Rouge .

-GTU !


	2. Chapitre 2

Un drôle de silence s'installa dans la classe Ahonoka , Tous avais les yeux river sur leur nouveaux professeur de musique qui leur adresser un sourire éclatant qui aura eu le don de faire rougir la seule fille de la classe .

-Vous rigoler c'est ça ? espéra le brun répondant au nom de Kiba

-Je rigole jamais avec la musique ! assura t'il avec son sourire solaire

-Mais on vient de vous expliquer qu'on était les pire élèves de tout le lycée ! rétorqua t'il avec tristesse

-Moi je croit que ce que je voie , prononça le blond en souriant à pleine dents . Est je voie les meilleur élèves de Konoha

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en invitant ses nouveaux élèves à la franchir

-Est je vais vous le prouver tout de suite ! assura t'il avec une grande assurance 

ooOoo 

-Bien j'espère que vous avez comprit , déclara Hinata sur un ton stricte

Toutes les personne en face d'elle acquiessèrent dans un mouvement de tête avant de lever pour s'incliner respectueusement devant la jeune professeur pour la remercier de son cour , Pendant qu'elle ranger ses notes la jeune femme aux yeux blanc entendit un drôle de son parvenir à ses oreilles , Tous ses élèves avais l'air d'avoir aussi entendut l'étrange bruit inconnue qui sembler venir de tous les direction possible , Pourtant personne ne reconaisser l'instrument qui produisait cette musique inconnue .

ooOoo

Dans son bureau Hiruzen s'était en quelque sorte cacher , Sous son bureau en bois il fumer nerveusement sa pipe tout en se tenant les oreilles , Sa y est Naruto avais enfin trouver la salle de concert d'habitude fermer , Est il avais aussi trouver un ampli lui permettant de faire trembler les murs de Konoha , Le Sarotobi imaginer déjà le savon que le conseil allez lui passer quand la prochaine réunion aurai lieu , Il prier silencieusement pour que sa vielle carcasse survive à ce qui ressemblera à une fosse de lions affamé .

ooOoo

Dans la salle de concert se trouver la classe de ratée du lycée .

Sur la scène faite avec des planche en bois baige claire se trouver le prof assistant avec ses mains placer sur une guitare éléctrique , Un instrument plutôt rare de nos jours , Elle était d'une forme peu commune rappelant celle d'une tête de renard , Les deux branche qui faisait penser aux oreilles de la bête rousse était de deux couleur différente , L'une jaune comme le soleil alors que l'autre était blanche comme la neige , Le manche brun foncée de la guitare été parcourue de nombreux tourbillons bleu claire qui sembler tourner à chaque fois qu'une des corde été pincer .

Assis en face de lui ses élèves se demander bien qu'elle mouche les avais piquez , C'est vrais quelle idée de suivre cet enseignant a l'attitude si étrange qui en ce moment essayer de faire marcher son drôle d'instrument que Kiba ne connaissait pas .

-Euh monsieur , C'est quoi comme instrument ? demanda timidement le brun

Le Uzumaki crut tomber à la renverse en entendant la question du Inuzuka , Le fixant incrédul le prof aux cheveux d'or ce demander si c'était une mauvaise blague ou alors la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'il est jamais entendut

-T'es sérieux là ? demanda le musicien en plissant les yeux avec un léger sursaut au niveau de la lévère supérieur

-C'est un violon ? demanda Lee visiblement curieux par l'objet musicale

-Ca y ressemble , pourssuivie l'oranger en baillant 

-Je croit que ma grand-mère à un truc comme-ça dans son grenier informa Gaara

Alors là Naruto tomber de haut , Comment une t'elle situation pouvais se produire ?

-C'est une guitare électrique les enfants , répondit t'il en tendant l'objet à ses élèves qui la regardèrent avec des yeux remplit de curiosité . Vous en aviez jamais vue ?

-Non jamais , répondit le groupe d'une seule voix

-Putain là ça devient grave ! murmura l'Uzumaki en se relevant tout en prenant son portable en main . Est une basse ou une batterie ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Tous se questionèrent du regard mais tous firent non de la tête , Causant un lourd soupir de la part du blond qui composa un numéro sans pour autant regarder les touches .

-La batterie d'une voiture ? songea un instant le vert en se grattant le menton

Naruto tomba à la renverse comme le reste de la classe devant la bêtise du danseur , En se relevant L'uzumaki se promit de tout faire pour éduquer au jeune Rock tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les instrument .

-Franchement tu me fait peur ! dit le guitariste en plaçant son iphone contre son oreille . Allô ? tien salut Kizuri , Ton mari est là ? dit lui que c'est moi

Attendant quelque seconde , Le Uzumaki reçu bientôt une vague d'ultrason lui vriller les tympant .

_-Naruto ! rend moi mon fric ! hurla une voix venant du téléphone _

Le jeune assistant remit son téléphone contre son oreille en criant tout aussi fort que la voix .

-Hey espèce d'enfoiré ta faillit réduire mes oreilles en miettes avec tes beuglement !rétorqua le blondinet visiblement énerver avec une veine battante sur le front

Le groupe d'élèves resta choquer devant le language un peu grossier du nouveau professeur , Enfin tous sauf Jugo qui dormer debout .

-Bon écoute moi , commença t'il avant d'être couper visibement . Mais oui je vais te le rendre arrêter de me casser les pieds avec ça , J'aurais besoin de matos pour un truc

Il plaça la main sur son écran en tournant les yeux vers les lycéens .

-Dite moi vous avez quel âges ? demanda t'il soudainement

-Ont as tous dix-sept-ans , répondit Jugo en se réveillant brusquement avec un peu de bave au coin des lèvres

-Ok tu m'apporte tout ça pour un groupe de dix-sept , fini t'il par dire en souriant .Oui , Oui ta tout comprit mon bon vieux Choji , Où je suis ? Bha à l'école qu'est ce que tu croit !

Raccrochant son téléphone le jeune homme de vingt-deux-ans plaça sa guitare dan son dos tout en descendant de la scène pour prendre une feuille de papier qu'il lût rapidement avant de retourner sur le devant de la scène .

-Bon on n 'a plus qu'à répété , prononça t'il en souriant visiblement exciter . Bon allez Ino vient sur scène

L'ordre sembla faire trembler la jeune fille à capuche qui se mit derrière le dos de Jugo qui fut très amuser par la situation comme Naruto .

-Allez Ino ! encouragea le blond en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille . Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y as que tes amis ici non ?

Tous firent oui , Sauf bien sûr Gaara qui reste muet avec un regard d'assassin , La blonde baissa les yeux en avalant difficilement sa salive , Montant lentement sur l'estrade elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite que la normal , Alors que tous le monde la fixer dans un lourd silence son professeur se glissa dans son dos en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui sursauta un peu au contacte physique .

-T'as pas à avoir peur , dit-il d'une voix douce tout en lui montrant le groupe d'élèves avec ses index pointer . C'est ton public ,Je vais t'accompagner ok ?

-Mais monsieur ! paniqua t'elle en temblant

Voyant qu'elle allait faire un malaise l'assistant prit sa gratte entre les mains avant de la glisser devant la yamanaka qui ne comprit pas le geste , Il continua dans son élant en plaçant les doigts sur les corde noir est or de la guitare à tête de renard .

-D'abord il faut respirer , apprit-il en souriant

C'était une leçon ? Elle passa vite fait sa surprise en exécutant l'instruction de son professeur , Respirant doucement elle sentie bientôt ses tremblement disparaitre petit à petit .

-Bien , Maintenant il faut regarder droit devant soit , continua t'il

Elle sentie sa tête se lever toute seule , Comme-ci naruto avais une emprise sur elle est tout son corps , A cette pensée elle sentie ses joues se teindre d'une douce couleur carmin , Observant la salle elle remarqua que Kiba est Lee lui faissait signe que tout allez bien , Même Jugo qui d'habitude dormait rester éveiller pour lui sourire , Enfin il rester toujours le rouquin qui ne montra aucune émotion sur son visage , Ou alors il boude encore .

-Pour finir il faut pensée à un truc drôle , Moi en général j'imagine qu'un bébé se renverse de la compotte de pomme sur la tête en rigolant , expliqua t'il en riant légèrement

La fille habiller d'une capuche ne pu retenir son rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres rien quand imaginant l'image que le prof assistant venez de lui donner , Le son cristalin arriva jusqu'au tympant de ses camarades qui la regardèrent avec une grande surprise visible sur le visages , Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venez de rire Ino se tut en rougissant comme une tomatte .

-Maintenant le truc important , dit-il en souriant tout en prenant la main de la blonde qu'il plaça près des cordes en mettant les siennes le long du manche . Avoir le rythme en toute circonstance , Allez Ino pince doucement les cordes va s'y

Soufflant avec un grand stresse , La Yamanaka sentie sa poitrine se soulever à chaque fois qu'elle reprennez sa respiration , Fessant ce que son prof lui avais demander elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare , En entendant le son qu'elle venez de produire elle papillona des yeux en recommençant sans vraiment y faire attention , Elle esquissa alors un grand sourire en se tournant vers Naruto qui n'avais pas perdu le sien , En voyant le blond lui sourire ino prit une douce couleur pivoine au niveaux des joues lui fessant perdre son sourire , Le Uzumaki retira la gratte surprenant un peu la jeune fille au passage qui ne perdit pas de temps pour allez s'assoir dans les tribune avec le reste de la classe qui avais les yeux rivée sur elle , Kiba la félicita avec Lee , Ino rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour ne pas qu'on la regarde encore plus longtemps .

-Bon pour Ino c'est bon , dit-il sur un ton joyeux .Tu voie bien qu'être timide c'est inutile , Bon on va devoir attendre quelque secondes là , continua t'il en se grattant la joue en ricanant

Sans prévenir la porte en haut à droite s'ouvrit subitement en laissant entrée un homme , Celui-ci avais une corpulence assez important vue qu'il avais les joue aussi ronde que son ventre qui ressorter légèrement , Ces cheveux été brun est pendez le long de son dos , Il porter un pantalon bleu nuit , Une paire de chaussure lourde brune avec une semelle noir , Un haut gris à manches longue avec un chat jaune dessiner dessus , Il porter par dessus une doudoune rouge sombre ,L'homme fonça t'elle un taureau sur Naruto qui se retourna en sifllant innocement tout en s'en allant avant de se faire plaquer férocement par l'inconnue qui savoura l'instant en riant sadiquement .

-Ben alors tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda t'il d'une voix sombre en relevant le blond tout en le soutenant par les épaules

-Choji ! mon ami ! s'exclama l'autre nerveusement tout en se touchant le bout des doigts . Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? non franchement c'est vrais , Y'a que toi qui pouvait me prêtter ses huit-millions de yens

Les élèves présent écarquillèrent les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche devant la somme astronomique .

-Tien en parlant de ça tu compte me remboursser quand espèce d'enfoirée ?! grogna Choji avec une veine battante sur le front

-Demain matin à huit-heure ça te va ? proposa le blond en se dégageant de la prise de son ami

L'homme de forte corpulence se gratta le menton en fronçant les sourcils , Puis il tendit sa main que l'Uzumaki serra avant de se faire attirer plus près de l'Akimichi .

-Si tu essayer de m'enculer tu risque de le sentir passer , murmura t'il sombrement avant de se mettre à sourire comme un ange .J'ai ta commande au faite

Le nouveaux prof de Konoha resta sur le cul après la menace que son soit-disant venait de lui faire , Puis il montra toute ses dents en voyant une bonne dizaine d'hommes arriver avec de grande caisses noir sur leur épaules , Il tapota le dos du brun qui se retourna un peu ..

-Merci vieux , fit le jeune homme aux pupilles océan

-Ouais , Mais n'oublie pas , répondit-il avec un sourire taquin , il bifurqua doucement ses iris marrons sur les jeune personnes qui composer Ahonoka . C'est qui ?

-Mes élèves , répondit-il avec une grande fierté

Choji se mit à rire fortement en se tenant le ventre , Il se plia sous son fou rire qui continua un long moment sous le regard boudeur du guitariste qui croisa les bras en tournant le dos à son soit-disant ami qui se calma en essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil .

-Putain , Non sérieux j'aurais jamais crut que toi tu deviendrais prof ! dit-il en riant toujours

-Sympa , Bon laisse moi enseigner la musique s'il te plait , répondit-il en soupirant tout en agitant lentement sa main de manière de lui signaler qu'il pouvait se casser

-Ha non je tien à voir ton cour professeur Uzumaki ! se moqua t'il en prenant place à coter de Jugo

Le blond poussa un lourd soupir en laissant un des employer de Choji installer un micro en face de lui , Il tapota un peu la partie ronde avant de tousser un peu .

-Un , deux , trois , quatre c'est bon ? commença t'il avant de voir le pouce de son ami au gros ventre . Bon alors on va -

Il fut couper une nouvelle fois par la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le groupe du prof aux cheveux d'or qui leva simplement un sourcil en voyant Neji arriver , Il fut suivie par les autres membre du conseil ainsi que de la nouvelle enseignante de Konoha avec tous ses brilant élèves , Quand tous le monde fut en face de lui le Uzumaki se mit à sourire de toute ses dents .

-Woua , En voilà un sacrée public ! fit-il remarquer en sifflant

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Danzo sur un ton iritté

-Que faite vous sur cette scène ? demanda à son tour le jeune Hyûga les sourcils froncée

-Qui vous as permit de faire sortir ses élèves de leur classe ? questionna Kakashi

Tant de questions pour un cours ? D'accord il était nouveaux dans le métier mais quand c'était sur la musique Naruto savais bien plus que ses face de ballais en costar , Mais le bruit stressant d'une paire de talons frappant le sol le fit sortir de sa torpeur , Il bifurqua son regard sur celle qui s'avancer vers lui , Pendant un instant il crut avoir affaire à une élèves mais à en croire sa démarche assurer est ses sourcils froncé elle devais faire partis du groupe de professeur qui était entrain de lui crier dessus , Une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui le blond leva simplement un sourcil .

-Je vais vous demander de quitter cette établissement sur le champ est de ne jamais y revenir , dit-elle sur un ton polaire

N'ayant jamais écouter un traitre mots des ordres qu'on lui donner quand il étudier ici le jeune homme esquissa un grand sourire .

-Si vous le permettez , je vais répondre à vos questions , répondit t'il sur de lui en fessant un signe à Choji . On va leur jouer un de mes vieux truc

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter avec cette tête de mule le brun se leva de son fauteuille pour rejoindre la scène avec une mine peu réjouie d'avoir encore des problème à cause de ce blond à la con .

-Dans quel merde tu m'a encore fourée , soupira l'autre en allant en direction de la batterie fraichement installer

-Arrête de pleurez sinon je sort les violons ! menaça t'il en souriant

Le brun sourit doucement avant de saisir les baguette entre doigts , il les fit tourner pour se donner un petit style qui rendit Jugo admiratif , Ce fut à Naruto de faire son petit effet , Il s'avança vers la brune qui recula un peu à mesure qu'il s'approcher , Mais au bout d'un moment elle se retrouva au bord de la scène , Alors qu'elle allez lui dire de partir une fois de plus l'homme de 22 ans se pencha dans sa direction les lèvres tendu , Voyant ce qu'il arriver elle fit de son mieux pour éviter l'attaque baveuse du Uzumaki , Voyant qu'elle été destabilisée il pressa son index contre le front d'Hinata qui perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber en arrière mais heureusement son frère la rattrapa à temps en jetant un regard furieux à Naruto qui retourner à sa place au micro .

-Vous êtes fou ?! vous auriez pu la blesser ! cria Neji énerver

-Du calme blanche neige elle n'a rien , assura t'il en accordant sa gratte

Vexer par la pique du blond le jeune Hyûga ne savais pas ce qu'il lui retenez d'allez sur scène pour punir cette insolente personne , Mais c'est à ce moment que le directeur de l'établissement arriva enfin .

-Monsieur le directeur ! prononça Neji en soupirant de soulagement .Cet individue s'est introduit dans l'école pour kidnapper des élèves !

-Naruto je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici ? demanda le vielle homme en ignorant royalement le brun qui en tomba à la renverse

-Tien salut le vieux , Alors sa y est t'est enfin venue voir un de mes concert , Il était temps, sourit t'il en montrant toutes ses dents blanche

Il fit signe à Choji de se préparer parce que ça allez commencer , Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa classe , Puis il détailla les élèves qui était soit-disant l'élite de Konoha , Chacun d'entre eux avais un visage neutre , Mais dans leur yeux Naruto y vit de la curiosité , Souriant comme à son habitude il se laissa allez à la musique qu'il semblez aimer .

**Oh-oh-oh , Oh-oh-oh **

La batterie commença à battre , Est les pieds du blond se mirent à bouger d'eux même ils firent quelque pas sur le coter , Ol revint à sa place en prenant le micro en main , Il se mit à chanter avec une voix forte est déterminée

**Maybe I shouldn't have liech **

**I was in over my head **

**All the game that I played **

**Just played me instead **

Il plaça sa main sur son coeur avec une mine désoler tout en continuant de chanter

**Please forgive me **

**I'm trying to forget **

**I was too busy fronting **

**How dumb can I get **

Le jeune chanteur se mit à bouger son torse en le fessant un peu sursauter

**Oh-oh-oh **

**So busted **

**Oh-oh-oh**

**I messed it up up up**

**Gonna tell you **

**What, what ,what **

Il attrapa le manche de sa guitare avant de mettre à gratter les corde avec une habilité sans pareil ,Tout en donnant de multiple coups d'oeil à la femme Hyûga qui ne lui offrit en retour qu'un regard noir .

**Gonna dance like the freak **

**Im ma be tonight **

**Sing the wrong word **

**Into the music **

**Cause that's just who I am **

**That's just who I am **

**I wont care **

**If they laugh at me **

**If lose my grip on gravity **

**I'm doing the best I can **

**Cause that's just who I **

**That's just who I am !**

Son show continua , A un moment donner les spots placer au -dessus d'eux s'allumèrent éclairant la scène de différente couleur , Tous le monde avais les yeux river sur le chanteur de vingt-deux ans , Il dominer le micro , Sa guitare faissait un son incroyable , Il arriver même à faire sourire tous les élèves de sa classe , Seul le professeur Kakashi Hatake sembler intéresser par la démonstration du blond les autre le considérant déjà comme un futur pertubateur , Part contre celle qui avais l'air le plus en colère été bien sûre Hinata , Elle avais les bras croiser sur sa poitrine lui donnant un air sévère qui était voulut , Son regard couleur lavande été aussi placer sur Naruto , Mais pour elle ce n'été qu'un pertubateur qui se donner de grand airs avec son instrument inconnue même pour elle , La brune sentie les pupille du blond sur elle , Celui attrapa un casque avec un micro qu'il enfila sans plus tarder tout en descendant de la scène la guitare toujours en main .

**Maybe I'm over human **

**So'waht's so wrong **

**Whith that **

**When I don't know what **

**I'm doing **

**Gonna caught myself **

**Some swag **

Il s'approcha avec la grâce d'un roi , Son regard était remplit d'une lueur éclatante qui laissa la jeune professeur sans voix , Il continua de s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire conquérant accrocher aux lèvres

**Cause I'm a **

**Working progress **

**There's no turning back **

**There's no turning back **

Il s'avança vers la brune qui recula sous la surprise , Plus il s'approcher plus le corps d'Hinata se glaça , Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser il se recula subitement avant d'exécuter un magnifique flip arrière tout en continuant de chanter .

**Cause i got it like like **

**Got it like **

**Got it like that**

Il atteris sur la scène avec un sourire remplit de fierté, Il secoua un peu ces cheveux doré avant de reprendre sa gratte en main

**Gonna dance like freak **

**Im ma be tonight **

**Sing the wrong word **

**Into the mic **

**Cause that's just who I am **

**That's just who I am **

Il accéléra les mouvement de son poignet droit qui gratter les corde tandit qu'il faissait quelque pas de danse que Lee trouva incroyable , Tournant sur lui même avant de faire un grand écart tout en se relevant sans le moinde problème , Les élèves de Ahonoka regardèrent leur nouveau prof avec des yeux remplit d'admiration devant sa prestation qui été formidable , L'instrument qu'il tenait en main dégager un son que jamais personne n'avais entendut jusque là , Même la batterie de Choji avais l'air de sortir d'un film de science fiction pour les élèves de Konoha qui avais les pupilles grande ouverte .

**I wont care if they **

**Laugt at me **

**If lose my grip on gravity **

**I'm doing the best I can **

**Cause that's just who I **

**That's just who I am !**

Le blond leva son bras en l'air tout écartant les jambes , Il baissa les yeux vers le sol en gardant sa pose , Les lumière autour de lui s'éteignèrent doucement avant d'éclairer la salle de concert avec une couleur normal présentant Naruto le poing tendu devant lui .

-Je me présente , Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir ! s'exclama t'il avec un sourire solaire 


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu est vraiment sûr de toi ? demanda Hiruzen

Dans le bureau du directeur de Konoha une ambiance tendu planer dans l'air .

En face de lui il y avais Naruto assis avec nonchalance sur sa chaise alors que sa voisine Hinata été bien droite .

L'un souriant alors que l'autre avais le sérieux inscrit dans chacun de ses trais .

L'attitude du Uzumaki avais bousculer les habitude de tous le lycée musical . L'école entier avais entendu les sons que la guitare du célibataire de vingt-deux ans avais déclencher par pure plaisir

Tous le monde se demander quel genre d'instrument pouvais produire de t'elle bruit , Une fois que la nouvelle selon la quel un prof aux cheveux d'or voulais s'occuper de la pire classe du lycée fut lancer les membre du conseil on dût en parler .

Même si Danzo est Neji furent sur la même longueur d'onde en pensant que l'Uzumaki devais dégager se ne fut pas la cas du directeur est de Kakashi qui penser qu'une nouvelle experience pouvais faire du bien aux élèves , Donc voilà pourquoi le Sarotobi se retrouver à sourire à son ancien élève qui de son coter été très excité d'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait à de jeunes musicien . 

-Est certain , approuva t'il en se levant . Bon tu m'excuse j'ai un cours à donner 

Alors qu'il commencer à partir le plus vieux de la pièce toussa un peu en lui montrant la jeune femme du doigt . 

-Je croit que tu doit présenter tes excuses pour ton comportement envers mademoiselle Hûyga , déclara hiruzen en toussant légèrement encore une fois .

Le jeune homme fixa sans rien dire la musicienne qui attendait patiement les excuses de Naruto , Mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci partis en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches , Quand il se retrouva dans le couloir il sentie une présence ténèbreuse dans son dos , Il se retourna pour regarder la brune aux yeux blanc qui avais la lèvres inferieur qui trembler légèrement de rage . 

-C'est un manque total de respect envers moi ! déclara t'elle en croisant les bras

-Désoler , dit-il simplement . Contente ?

Elle renifla avec dédain en envoyant un regard noir au blond qui leva un sourcil , Cette fille n'allait pas être facile à supporter il en avais la certitude .

-Je serrais contente uniquement quand vous aurais disparut , informa t'elle à bout de nerf

-Juste pour t'avoir fait tomber ? T'es vraiment douillette , fit-il remarquer en riant un peu 

Elle se mit à marcher en direction du Uzumaki , Elle se planta devant lui le faosant légèrement sursauter , Son regard lavande n'exprimer qu'une rage intense destiné à l'homme aux yeux bleu qui quand à lui se contenta de la regarder de manière neutre .

-Je vous garantie que d'ici la fin du mois vous serrez virée , assura t'elle en esquissant un sourire inquiétant . Un type comme vous n'est pas fait pour être prof !

Hinata tourna les talons en partant en direction de sa classe qui devez sûrement l'attendre . Un rire joyeux la fit se retourner les sourcils froncée , c'était Naruto qui riez en essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil tellement son fou rire lui faisait mal au ventre qu'il tenait d'une main .

-T'es vraiment marrante toi , dit-il en calmant son fou rire . Ecoute je suis peu t'être pas prof de nature mais je suis sûr que je peux être le meilleur prof que Konoha est connut ! 

Ca déclaration aura eu le don d'étoner la jeune Hyûga , celle -ci aussi se mit à ricaner toute seule , Etait t'il sérieux ? 

-Puisque vous avez l'air si confiant que diriez vous d'un petit parie ? proposa t'elle avec un air supérieur

Le blond parrut intéresser par le mot *Parie*

-Je t'écoute , fit t'il en croisant les bras

-Dans deux semaine se tien le concours de chant de Konoha , D'habitude celui qui le repporte reçois le titre de voix de l'école , Mais cette année c'est moi qui doit organiser ce concours , Voilà le parie , Je vais inscrire 5 élèves de ma classe , Si jamais un seul gagne la première place , Vous devrez démissioner , déclara t'elle sûr d'elle .

Il gratta un peu son menton , d'accord il risquer gros si jamais il perdait , Mais admeton que c'est lui qui gagne ?

-Est si jamais c'est mes élèves qui gagne ? demanda t'il curieux

-Ho si jamais ça arrive , je ferrais ce que vous voulais , répondit-elle en ironisant un peu

Le célibataire de vingt-deux ans esquissa un grand sourire en faisant claquer ses doigts , Apparement il venait de trouver une idée .

-La fête foraine ! s'exclama t'il

La professeur de musique exprima un visage dubitatif , que venait-il de dire ?

-Pardon ? fit-elle surprise

-La fête foraine au centre ville de Konoha ! , C'est l'endroit idéal pour s'amuser , Voilà si jamais c'est mes élèves qui gagne je veux que nos deux classes y aille avec nous ! répondit-il en frottant ses mains ensemble en souriant comme un gamin

La brune ne savais pas quoi dire devant tant d'absurdité , Cet individue n'été pas saint d'esprit ça elle en avais la preuve sous les yeux , Le blond sauter déjà sur place comme un enfant le jour de noël .

-Marcher conclut , dit-elle doucement en tendant la main

Il frappa dedans avec joie avant de la serrer tout en attirant la Hyûga contre lui pour que leur visage sois proche .

-On se revois pour la victoire de ma classe ! dit-il en partant comme une fusée

Il laissa derrière lui la brune qui cligna enfin des yeux , Tournant légèrement le buste ses yeux suivèrent la course de L'uzumaki jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision , Elle regarda sa main un peu rougie à cause du petit choc avec celle de Naruto , elle poussa une grimasse avant d'allez en direction de sa classe . 

ooOoo

Arrivant en trombe dans Ahonoka le blond attrapa une craie en dessinant à une vitesse incroyable alors que le groupe de cinq élèves le regarder avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupe volante , Faut dire aussi que personne dans cette pièce ne penser le revoir vue ce qu'il avait fait à la professeur aux rétines blanche .

-Professeur ! s'exclama Lee visiblement joyeux .Vous êtes toujours là !

-Très bon sens de l'observation , ironisa Gaara en levant les yeux au plafond

-Du calme Gaara , fit Jugo en baillant

-Je croyait qu'il allait vous virée , dit Kiba avec une certaine honte

Le Uzumaki se retourna à cette phrase en souriant gentiment , Son sourire fut un peu contagieux vue que ses élèves se mirent à sourire à leur tour , Tous sauf le rouquin qui continua de bouder pour une raison incertaine .

-Ho mais ça risque d'arriver , assura t'il à en continuant son oeuvre

Un grand "QUOI ?!" sortis après quelque secondes de silence gênant

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda le vert avec une mine triste

-J'ai parier avec la reine des glaces que l'un d'entre vous allez gagner le concours qu'elle organise , répondit-il en se mordant légèrement l'index en observant son tableau

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent , Il venez de dire quoi là ?

-Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama le rouquin en colère .Toute cette classe est composer des pires élèves du lycée et vous voulez les ridiculiser à ce maudit concours !?

Se retournant enfin vers ses élèves Naruto regarda les visage attrister que le Subaku venez de crée avec sa déclaration , Sortant un mégaphone de null-part il le mit devant ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour inspirent une bonne quantité d'air .

-FERME LA ! cria t'il à plein poumons

Les tympans en face de lui se mirent à siffler , Une fois qu'il eu ranger son instrument sonore il toussa pour avoir un peu d'inttention .

-Tout d'abord , je tien à vous dire pardon , commença t'il en voyant les mine dépitter des jeune gent en face de lui . Pour ceux qui sont devenue sourd

-Qu'est ce qu'il as dit ? demanda le Rock à L'inuzuka

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci en plaçant sa main sous ces oreille pour essayer d'entendre

-J'ai pousser le bouchon trop loin peu t'être , marmona t'il nerveusement

La grande surprise fut l'Adekari qui retira une paire de bouchons jaune placer dans ses oreilles .

-Attend tu porte des bouchons ? allucina le roux

-Ben ouais vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit des fois, répondit-il en s'étirant

-T'es pas de cette planète c'est obliger , fit l'autre avec un visage décomposer

Frappant fortement sur son bureau Naruto fit converger les regards sur lui , il montra alors une espèce de plan du lycée dessiner au tableau , Chaque couloir ou salle été inscrite dessus surprenant au passage le groupe d'ados qui ne connaissez pas certaine pièce .

-Je vais vous donner l'entrainement qui va faire de vous les meilleur élèves de ce lycée , déclara t'il sérieusement

Tous avalèrent leur salive en voyant la mine sérieuse de leur nouveau professeur , celui-ci les invita à le suivre en faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit , tous le suivèrent en marchant à quattre pattes comme le blond , arpentant les couloirs vide à cause des cours , la situation amusa beaucoup Kiba et Lee qui commencer à se prendre pour des espions ,Ino avais un peu de mal à retenir son fou rire en voyant Jugo marcher normalement sur ses deux jambes , elle se calma aussitôt quand elle vit l'air sadique inscrit sur le visage du roux , le orange s'étalla parterre par un croche-pattes d'un Gaara ricanant , une fois arriver devant l'endroit voulut le prof aux cheveux d'or ouvrit la porte est laissa les élèves de Ahonoka entrée en premier , une fois à l'interieur il sourit à pleine dents en voyant les visage surprit de sa classe .

-Première leçon : ne pas manquer d'air !

La piscine de l'école ? regardant l'étendt bleu les pire élèves du lycée se ragardèrent avec une petite moue , il n'allez tout de même pas

-Allez tous le monde en maillot ! ordonna le prof aux yeux bleu en souriant à pleine dents

se retournant brusquement il ouvrirent les yeux pour former des assiette rond avec leur globes occulaire

-Hein ?! firent-il ensemble

-Vous savez pour un musicien il faut avoir de sacrée poumons pour tenir un concert , dit-il sur un ton calme . Il faut parfois rester sur scène pendant des heures avant de pouvoir se reposer , est encore ça c'est seulement si vous savez juste chanter , il faut danser chanter est jouer d'un instrument pour être une star

Levant subitement la main le vert s'attira tous les regards .

-Dite professeur , vous êtes une vrais star vous ? demanda t'il simplement

Comme dans un match de tennis les yeux changèrent de coter pour fixer le blond qui se gratta la nuque avec un petit sourire gêner .

-Ce serrais un peu prétentieux de ma part Lee , répondit-il en soupirant légèrement . Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut pas trainer

Sortant un petit sac de sa veste il sortie des maillot de bain sombre pour les garçon qui leur jeta , en regardant Ino il se mit à sourire sadiquement en sortant un bikini orange avec des nuages brun placer sur le haut , la blonde se mit à rougir très fortement en reculant avec la peur au ventre , ce qui gêner grandement la Yamanaka resta le saignement de nez des garçons qui composer sa classe , pas la peine d'être voyant pour savoir à quoi penser ses petits pervers .

-Désoler il y avais plus que ça en magasin , s'excusa le Uzumaki qui rangea l'objet . Mais t'inquiète je te donnerais le cour plus tard t'es pas obliger de le faire maintenant

Soulager elle souffla en sentant ses joues se refroidir , les soupir plaintif de ses camarades la fit s'éloigner d'eux pour se cacher dans le dos du prof d'Ahonoka qui esquissa un doux sourire , quelque minutes après il revint tous avec leur calleçon de bain , sous la direction de Naruto ils se mirent en ligne .

-J'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire ...prononça t'il d'une voix joyeuse

Se retournant par pur curiosité ils se retournèrent avant de mettre à paniquer , leur nouveau prof les envoya dans l'eau avec un bon coup de pied dans le cul , tombant dans l'eau froide ils entendirent la raison d'un t'elle traitement .

-BANDE DE PERVERS ! cria t'il avec des dents pointue

En remontant à la surface il déglutirent en voyant les frittes qui devez normalement aider ceux qui ne savais pas nager entre les mains du guitariste qui avais une tête de tueur , est leur peur fut plus grande en voyant un nombre conséquent de bouet ayant la forme d'animeaux aquatique .

-C'est partie ! s'exclama t'il en lançant son premier projectil en direction de Jugo qui plongea simplement dans l'eau

Vexer il tourna les yeux sur le Subaku qui sentie des sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque , nageant en direction du bord il sentie une douce douleur dans sa boîte crânienne qui le fit s'écraser dans le liquide bleu , se regardant avec crainte les deux brun prit le plus d'air possible avant de plonger comme l'avais fait jugo auparavant , en parlant de lui il venez de remonter avant de prendre une fritte en mousse dans le nez .

-Aie ! fit-il en se tenant les narines

Il allez se plaindre au blond mais celui-ci été bien trop prit par son délire , il continua de jouer les tortionaire en envoyant ses armes contre ses élèves qui commencer à se demander si l'Uzumaki n'avais pas décider de les tuer , quand les deux meilleur amis furent de retour ils fut fraper de la même manière que Jugo , derrière le prof se trouver la jeune fille qui ne pouvais décidément pas retenir son fou rire en voyant les mine affoler des membre masculin de sa classe qui nager dans tous les sens pour évité les projectiles en mousses du blondinet qui s'en donner à coeur joie .

ooOoo

Assis sur le rebord de la piscine tous les garçons de la classe afficher des mine boudeuse

Gaara avais l'arcane sourcilière gonfler ainsi que sa joue gauche qui présenter un léger bleu .

Lee lui avais les lèvres aussi enfler que le rouquin est une grosse bosse sur le sommet du crâne .

Kiba lui s'en sortais mieux avec sa deuxième tête entrain de pousser sur le coter gauche de sa boîte crânienne .

Jugo lui avais juste deux petit bout de papier dans les narines pour éviter que le sang ne coule sur lui sinon à part ça il n'avais aucune blessure .

Devant eux il y avais le jeune prof qui se gratter le menton avec une tête pensive .

-Bizarre je suis sûr d'avoir toucher Jugo pourtant , pensa t'il à voix haute

-Nan mais lui il as la peau dur , dit le vert en marmonant dans sa barde . Est de la chance

-Puis c'est pas comme-ci on avais pas mal , grogna le roux

-Pour ça faut allez voir l'infirmière , répondit le blond blaser . Allez s'y je doit encore m'occuper d'ino

La dernière phrase fut dit avec un léger ton sadique qui fit frissoner la fille aux yeux bleu , une fois les homme de ahonoka partis naruto attendit ino qui ressortie avec le maillot de bain qu'il lui avais donner , bifurquant les yeux sur elle il les ouvrit en grand à la suite de ce qu'il voyez .

Le maillot de bain orange et brun donner à la Yamanaka une toute nouvelle alure , ses formes été bien plus généreuse qu'elle ne l'aurais laisser croire , sa poitrine devais faire un bonnet E , ce qui interpela le regard océan du uzumaki ce fut les yeux maintenant parfaitement visible , des yeux bleu cristalisée , son oeil droit été bien plus claire alors que son oeil gauche bien plus foncée , ses cheveux pendait le long de son dos , sur ses joues il remarqua les petite rougueur dût à sa gêne d'être devant son professeur dans un t'elle tenue , il gloussa un peu en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux .

-Promit je regarde pas , va dans l'eau , dit-il en riant légèrement

D'abord un peu surprise elle esquissa un petit sourire en marchant jusqu'au liquide bleu dans le quel elle se laissa glisser en prenant place sur le rebord avant d'entrée doucement dans l'eau , une fois dedans elle se retourna pour voir son prof toujours entrain de tenir sa promesse .

-Vous pouvez les ouvrir monsieur , dit-elle

Retirant ses paumes de là il s'avança vers elle en souriant comme d'habitude , une fois à genoux il joignie ses mains en ricanant .

-Ne t'inquiéte pas je vais pas jouer les cingler avec toi , rassura t'il sous le soupir de soulagement de la blonde . Tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester le plus longtemps possible en plonger

Acquissant doucement avec la tête elle prit le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons avant de plonger sous le regard attentif du guitariste .

Une fois sous la couche aqueuse la jeune fille osa ouvrir ses yeux en sachant pertinement que le chlore lui ferrais ensuite voir trouble , regardant autour d'elle son esprit devint un peu troubler , tout ce calme tout ce silence , seul les bruit des bulles qui s'échapper de son nez avant d'éclater à la surface sonna des le oreilles d'ino , baissant légèrement les paupières elle trouva que cette ambiance ressembler à celle de son appartement dans le quel elle vivais , fermant les yeux elle en oublia son but , comme le temps durant le quel un être humain peu rester dans l'eau , ce qui était triste à dire été sûrement la dernière bulle d'air qui sortie des lèvres de la yamanaka qui alla sombrer au fin fond de la piscine de son propre lycée , quand son dos toucha enfin le carellage blanc la dernière trace d'air dans ce mini océan explosa à la surface sous l'oeil surprit de naruto qui soupira en retirant sa veste qu'il plia avant de la poser soigneusement avec son téléphone , il se retourna avant de courir pour ensuite faire un plongeon qui lui permit d'atteindre le fond du bassin sans réel effort .

Le noir complet , des voix dans sa tête lui crier de se réveiller , mais pourquoi ferrais t'elle ça ? après tout elle été pas si mal ici dans l'obscurité , son corps reffuser de bouger de toute façon , la seule chose gênante rester ce froid qui envahisser ses membres , tremblotante elle essaya bien sûr de frotter ses épaules mais ses mains reffuser d'esquisser le moindre geste , une sorte de lourde fatigue se mit à pesée sur ses paupières qui se baissèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille , alors qu'elle avais enfin fermer les yeux elle sentie une chaleur sur sa bouche qui la réveilla un peu , la trace de chaleur partis sans prévenir avant de revenir , ce petit manège dura un moment avant qu'ino ne sente tout son corps se réchauffer , l'obscurité autour d'elle se mit à s'écrouler sur elle même .

En ouvrant ses paupières la Yamanaka vit quelque chose de jaune devant elle mais c'été bien trop floue pour l'instant , quelque secondes plus tard sa vision redevins normal , elle écarquilla ensuite ses globe occulaire en voyant son prof de musique lui faire de bouche à bouche .

-T'a oublié de respirer toi , souffla le blond en plissant les yeux .


	4. Chapter 4

Dans l'infirmerie Ino se demander bien ce qu'elle faisait ici .

Bon d'accord c'est vrais que manquer de se noyez dans la piscine n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée ça elle voulais bien l'admettre . Mais de là a dire que c'était de la faute de monsieur Uzumaki elle trouver ça un peu exagérée . Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres qu'elle toucha furtivement en repensant à son *non baisée* que le blond lui avais donner . Rougissant furieusement elle se leva avec l'idée de se rhabiller . Elle mit rapidement son pantalon , Puis enfin se fut le tour de son pull mauve . Quand elle se retrouva la poitrine à l'air la porte s'ouvrit subitement la faisant sursauter .

-INO ! , cria une voix appartenant à Lee .

Un autre crie le prit de cour avant qu'il ne se prênne une lampe en pleine face . Les visage interrogateur de ses camarades de classe le regardèrent bizarrement . Surtout le rouge qui se baissa pour fixer son visage avec un air neutre .

-Tu le fait exprès hein ? , souffla la voix du Subaku en appuyant sa joue contre sa paume droite .

Le sifflement de Kiba lui fit lever le nez en l'air . Le brun avais une main sur son visage pendant que l'autre pointer la chambre de la blonde . Tournant ses bille d'émeraude vers la direction indiquer il les écarquilla en voyant une béquille arriver droit sur lui , il l'évita de justesse en se collant contre le mur qui venait d'être sacrée meilleur ami par le rouquin qui regarda ahurie l'objet médicale planter dans le mur en face de lui . Si l'aura sombre derrière eux les conseillez de ne pas se retournez ils ne purent ignorez la petite voix de la curiosité les tentez .

Tournant la tête lentement en arrière les garçon de Ahonoka déglutirent en voyant la seul fille de la classe debout avec la table de nuit dans ses bras avec un visage rouge de colère . reculant avec une immense prudence il se mirent à courir quand il virent l'objet qu'elle tenait en main arriver droit sur eux

-FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE BANDE DE PERVERS !

ooOoo

-NON ! mais je peux savoir ce qui t'ai passer par la tête ! , gronda Sarotobi .

-De l'eau , répondit avec nonchalance le blond en secouant un peu sa tête pour faire passer son autite .

-Arrête de jouer l'idiot ! , s'énerva le directeur .

-Pourquoi tu me crie dessus déjà ? , se demanda doucement l'Uzumaki .

-Ton élève à faillit se noyer à cause d'un entrainement que tu leur à fait ! , rappela t'il d'une voix forte .

-Elle va bien elle à juste oublier de remonter , assura t'il en agitant moellement sa main .

Si Hiruzen savais bien une chose c'était que Naruto n'écouter pas vraiment . En ce moment même il doit penser à autre chose alors qu'il le sermoner comme quand il était étudiant ici . Mais bon autant crier dans un puit sans fond . Le guitariste n'avais pas l'air d'être dans la conversation . Il regarder parfois ailleurs sans se soucier du fait qu'il était tremper des pieds à la tête . Oui avec tout ça il n'avais pas eu le temps de se changer . c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouver pieds nue avec son t-shirt et son pantalon mouiller ses cheveux lourdement coller à son frond maintenant humide , son oeil droit fixer un point invisible pendant que l'autre été aveugler par une mèche de cheveux jaune . L'homme aux cheveux gris observa alors ce qui sembler être sous son t-shirt , une sorte de médaille en or si il en juger par la couleur , il ne pus mieux la détailler vue qu'elle était couverte du tissue mouiller .

-Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? , se lassa le vielle homme .

-Tu écoute le présentateur du télé achat ? , questionna t'il à son tour .

Touché .

-Bon puisque que je ne peux pas te faire entendre raison pour cette fois-ci tu serra obliger de faire cour dans ta classe . Tu n'a plus le droit d'enseigner autre part pendant 4 jours ,dit t'il en croisant les doigs .

Le Uzumaki jeta un oeil au visage de son ainé qui garda son air sérieux . Puis après quelque minutes l'ancien élève tourna les pieds vers la sortie .

-Comprit papy , fit t'il sur un ton joyeux .

C'est sur cette petite phrase qu'il sortis du bureau du plus vieux directeur de l'école qui souffla sa frustration de n'être pas prit au sérieux par le jeune artiste .

Une fois dehors le jeune rockeur referma la porte menant au bureau du directeur en soupirant .

Il avais pas changer en 6 ans . Fourant ses mains dans ses poches il commença à marcher en direction de la chambre d'Ino . Il devais s'excuser pour ce qui lui été arriver . Il marcha un long moment en se demandant comment cet endroit avais bien pus changer autant . A son époque l'école n'était pas du tout comme ça . Toute ses couleur blanche et noir allait bientôt le rendre cingler . Heureusement que sa classe et rester dans les couleurs d'origine .

Sinon il lui aurai foutue le feu .

ooOoo

-Heu comment dire ...sa va les gars ?

La question avais vraiment l'air idiote quand on la poser à des garçons entrain d'agonisé dans une mer de douleur , des bosses sur le crâne en passant par les bleu présent sur le visage , le jeune enseignant se demanda qui aurai pu faire un t'elle masacre , il porta un regard à la porte de la chambre encore ouverte avec le corps de jugo mit en travers , il passa par-dessus le Adekari pour ensuite chercher la blonde des yeux .

-Je te prévient Lee si tu danse encore une fois je te brise les jambes , menaça une voix tremblante .

Baissant ses prunelle azuré le Uzumaki se mit accroupie pour enfin trouver son élève féminine entrain de frémires en se recroquevillant sur elle même , sa tristesse ainsi que sa gêne se voyais très clairement dans ses petits frissons .

-J'espère que j'aurais le droit à un autre traitement , dit t'il joyeusement .

Se retournant subitement la jeune fille sauver de la piscine ouvrit en grand ses yeux bleu , elle dévissagea le professeur de musique qui ne pipat mot attendant simplement un signe positif d'ino pour s'approcher d'elle , Elle lui tourna simplement le dos au blond qui prit cela comme une autorisation pour marcher à quattre pattes sous le lit , quel dommage qu'une barre en fer le frapa en plein milieux du front .

-Ah ! Putain de merde ! grogna t'il en se touchant l'endroit rougie par le coup

Cette petite scène comique attira l'intention de la Yamanaka , en fixant son professeur elle se mit à sourire discrétement pendant que celui-ci se mettait à insulter le bout de métal avec des nom d'oiseaux , puis elle se mit à rire simplement devant la mine boudeuse de Naruto vexer de voir la timide de la classe se moquer de son malheur .

-Bon quand t'aura fini de te foutre de ma gueule tu pourra me dire comment sa va , souffla t'il .

S'arrêtant de rire en essuyant une petite larme perlant au coin de l'oeil , elle sourit au blond enseignant qui trouva cela étrange vue ce qu'elle venait de traverser .

-Je vais bien professeur , assura t'elle en perdant son sourire .

-C'est pas ce que dit ton visage , déclara t'il pas convaincue .

-Je ...commença t'elle hésitante . Je suis désoler !

Papillonant des yeux pendant quelque secondes le jeune célibataire fixa incrédule l'adolescente en face de lui , elle venait de lui présenter ses excuses ? mais pourquoi bon dieu ?

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? demanda t'il curieux .

-Parce que . à cause de moi vous allez être virée , répondit t'elle en reniflant .

Naruto se mit à sourire avant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux ahurie de la blonde platine qui commençais à prendre le rockeur pour un fou .

-Ils m'ont juste taper sur les doigts rien de bien méchant t'inquiète , rassura t'il en calmant son fou rire .Mais c'est gentille de te faire du soucie pour moi

Rougissant à vue d'oeil elle se tritura les cheveux nerveusement sous les yeux attendrit du jeune homme qui lui carressa la tête en riant avant de sortir à quattre patte .

-Quand tu iras mieux . Réveille les autre et rejoignez moi en classe , déclara t'il en sortant de la pièce

ooOoo

Il aura fallut une bonne heure pour que les garçon de sa classe reprenne leur esprits , Elle en profita pour s'excuser de toute cette violence qui d'habitude ne lui ressembler pas , une fois ceci fait ils retournèrent en classe là où leur professeur de musique les attendez avec le sourire aux lèvres .

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes là je doit vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle , dit t'il de manière joyeuse pour détendre l'atmosphère .

Les élèves se mirent à retenir leur souffle ,le directeur l'avait viré ? ou encore pire ? chacun s'imaginer des chose horrible dans son esprit pendant que le guitariste fouiller dans un tirroir de son bureau .

-On va devoir se contenter de cette formidable classe pour apprendre notre art , annonça t'il en sortant une petite boîte en bois avec le sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles .

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement dans une parfaite syncronisation qui en étonna plus d'un , même le rouquin pourtant négatif avait l'air content du fait que l'Uzumaki rester parmit eux .

-Bon je vous est expliquer que la respiration été importante pour un danseur ou encore pour un chanteur , mais il y'a autre chose qui est tout aussi important , déclara t'il sur un ton sérieux tout en levant son index droit . Quelqu'un veux deviner ?

Se jetant des petit coup d'oeil pour voir si quelqu'un oserai lever la main , le jeune Rock Lee leva la sienne timidement ce qui le rendit soudainement très intéressant

-Euh ...commença t'il peu assurée . Le talent ?

-Non , répondit t'il catégorique . D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire que le talent ce n'est rien de plus qu'un avantage , mais comparer à l'entrainement il as ses limites , donc n'ayez jamais peur de travailler vos chant comme vos pas tout vos effort valent la peine croyez moi

Sa voix d'habitude joyeuse s'été transformer en un timbre bien plus sérieux et stricte .

-Ensuite la bonne réponse c'était ! fit t'il en riant un peu tout en soulevant le couvercle de sa petite boîte

Tous les yeux de la classe de ahonoka se mirent à fixer le petit objet en bois avec des yeux remplit d'une curiosité enfantine , ils froncèrent les sourcils ensemble en voyant le jeu de carte à jouer qui se dresser devant eux , par un geste abille le jeune homme à la crinière d'or saisi les cartes pour qu'ils s'apperçoive tous que les cartes était en bois chose qui les étonna grandement .

-La mémoire , dit t'il en posant deux carte sur son bureau .Une mauvaise paroles ? un mauvais pas sur une chorégraphie ? tout est dans la mémoire les enfant , donc pour bien vous faire comprendre cela je vais vous faire un petit exercice tellement simple que vous devrait mettre que 2 heures pour le réussir

Tous se dirent intérieurement que tout cela avait l'air super , mais ils eurent un doute en voyant leur prof de musique déplacer les table sur les coter de la pièce .

-Heu vous faite quoi là ? demanda Kiba en l'aidant de manière naturel

-Il nous faut de la place , répondit t'il simplement en terminant son travail .

Maintenant que toute les tables était plaquer contre les murs le jeune homme se mit à sortir un jeu de carte en bois pour ensuite les mettre parterre sous les yeux attentif des élèves de la pire classe de Konoha , cela dura un certain temps avant que le sol de ahonoka soit recouvert de carte .

Le jeune prof se tenait devant la porte les mains sur les anches , il souriez à pleine dent en regardant cette exercice qui lui rappelait ses jeune années ici .

-Bon je vais faire un truc pendant ce temps je veux que vous trouviez toute les paires , quand je reviendrait je veux revoir le sol comprit ? dit t'il en gardant son sourire

-Vous allez où monsieur ? demanda Jugo qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour pas marcher sur les cartes du prof

-Je doit travailler un truc , vous inquièté pas pour moi les enfants , rassura t'il en riant , Tien si ça peux vous intéressez j'ai un truc pour vous

Sa proposition eu l'effet escompter vue que tous était suspendu à ses lèvres ce qui le fit sourire .

-Mais pour savoir ce que c'est il faut me terminé ce jeu , attention je tue les tricheur , assura t'il tranquillement en s'en allant .

Il laissa un doute sur sa santé mental mais au moins ses élèves avez très envie d'essayer ce jeu , d'ailleurs se fut Lee qui commença en retournant une carte avec son pied .

-Laissez moi faire je suis très fort à ce jeu ! dit t'il avec assurance en retournant une carte avec le chiffre deux inscrit dessus

-Ma grand mère connait aussi ce truc , fit ironiquement Gaara en en retournant une autre avec le nombre quatorze

-Vous croyez que monsieur Uzumaki va se faire viré ? demanda simplement l'orangé

Le petit ricanement du rouquin lui répondit à la place de la voix de Kiba qui regarda le Subaku d'un oeil curieux .

-Bien sûr qu'il va se faire viré vous avez bien vue ce type , déclara t'il avec un sourire sinistre . C'est pas un prof c'est un idiot qui veux se la joué grand musicien

-Je croit que tu te trompe , bon d'accord il est un peu original mais il as vraiment l'air doué en musique , dit l'Inuzuka

Pendant que les garçon discutez entre-eux en oubliant complétement l'exercice la seule fille aux cheveux blond continua dans son coin tout en trainant une oreille discrète dans la conversation .

-Il va rester ...dit t'elle tout bas

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle , vue qu'elle été de dos elle ne savait pas qu'elle été en ce moment le centre d'intention de la classe ne la rendant pas timide comme à son habitude .

-Le professeur Uzumaki doit rester ...murmura t'elle en retournant deux carte avec le chiffre neuf dessus

Le silence envahie doucement la pire classe du lycée quand tous se rendirent compte qu'Ino avait parfaitement raison , Le professeur aux cheveux d'or devait garder sa place à Ahonoka

Il le fallait .

ooOoo

-Bon sang ! souffla simplement Naruto

Après avoir laisser sa classe en plan il était venue sur la scène sur la quel il s'était gratuitement présenter en chanson pour se changer . Du bleu nuit il avait mit un t-shirt blanc moulant avec un jean bleu claire . Il avais aussi retrouver une paire de converse orange ainsi qu'un chapeau de gangster sombre . Tout ceci était ranger dans une valise cacher sous la scène derrière une planche en bois . Une sorte d'endroit secret réserver à Naruto qui n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avais garder autant de déguisement depuis ses années d'étude .

Il avait bosser au moins ?

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne en riant bêtement

Bien sûr que non .

Souriant un peu sur ses souvenirs le blond se mit à danser de manière calme et lente sur scène . Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer était sûrement la paire d'yeux opale qui le fixer en silence depuis un moment . Puis il fit un petit tour sur lui même faisant ainsi face à sa meilleur amie du moment

Hinata .

-Vous devriez laissez tombez . Vos élèves ne sont pas apte à concourir contre les miens , Déclara t'elle simplement

Levant un sourcil devant cette sorte de déclaration de guerre le prof aux cheveux d'or se contenta de retirer son chapeau en le faisant tourner autour de son index .

-Salut tout même , Dit t'il de manière taquine en remettant son couvre-chef .

-Hum oui c'est ça , Marmona t'elle en roulant ses pupilles

-Hey relaxe j'essaye juste de me montrer amicaux Assura t'il en s'allongeant sur le ventre .

-Vous essayez seulement de me destabilisé avec vos piterie , Rétorqua t'elle acidement .

-T'es pas du genre à sourire toi , Fit t'il remarquer en continuant de sourire

-C'est toujours mieux que de ressembler à un clown , Lâcha t'elle en tournant les yeux pour ne plus voir le sourire du blond

La brune ne savait pas exactement pas pourquoi mais cet individue l'agacer par sa simple présence . De plus quand il se mettait à sourire ses nerf partez dans tous les sens .

Ce type n'es pas un prof . C'est juste un malade mental qui se croit tout permit juste parce qu'il as quelque talents caché en terme musical .

-Vous n'avez rien d'un prof , Continua t'elle d'assurer en regardant son interlocuteur qui se gratta le menton avec un large sourire

-Rien ? Tu ne croit pas que c'est un peu dur ? demanda t-il en lui offrant un large sourire . Je suis charmant pourtant .

-Autant qu'un singe sans poile , dit-elle le ton acide . Et comme tous vos stupide congénère vous allez repartir d'ici la queue entre les jambes quand vous aurez perdu votre pari .

Sur ce elle tourna les talons pour ne plus a avoir le visage du prof de Ahonoka en face du sien , ce type arriver d'un simple regard a la rendre irritable !

Suivant la brunette du regard le blond souffla tout en tenant son chapeau avec un air ennuyer inscrit sur son visage .

-Quel caractère !


End file.
